


Ever the good bitch

by DevilsDontFlyButJustYouWatchMeTry (KissMyAssButt67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha!Sam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAssButt67/pseuds/DevilsDontFlyButJustYouWatchMeTry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is porn. that is it. poooorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever the good bitch

Dean contemplated calling his father. He starred at the phone on the wall; John had told him not to call anyone (unless it was an emergency); Dean had had the stomach bug as of late. He didn’t feel well and he just wanted his dad to come back, but he wasn’t going to call his father back from a hunt for something as stupid as his belly hurt and he felt a tad uncomfortable.

That was just stupid; he lifted himself off of his bed.

He had never understood why he had to wear the stupid annoying frilly pretty clothes while Sam got to dress in plaid and jeans, but it was another thing Dean never mentioned. The same way Dean never mentioned how Sam always got to have a full stomach while Dean would hardly eat, the same way he never mentioned how Sam got to go out and have friends, how Sam got to go to school. Sam got to do a lot of things Dean didn’t, John always said ‘I need you at home’, ‘I need you to take care of the house’, ‘I need you safe, okay?’.

Dean wasn’t so sure the world was so bad, John still allowed him to go to town if Sam or John was with him, though Dean didn’t like to admit it he would often hide behind one of them because some of the bigger men gave him a look that he didn’t appreciate.

He preferred going with John, Sam’s reactions were worse.

_John had called and said they needed to restock on food, Sam was fifteen and Dean nineteen, and despite the fact that Dean was the older brother John still made it visible that Sam was in charge, “Take your brother with you Sammy, I don’t want him home alone.’ John had said. Sam had led Dean outside; Dean didn’t get to go outside much. John was too protective, always said he didn’t want some evil to come along and take Dean away from them. That always confused Dean, there was nothing John couldn’t kill, but he obeyed anyway. It gained him a ruffle to the head, or sometimes a kiss to the forehead, and Dean loved those little moments of affection. It was the one thing he got that Sam didn’t._

_Sam wrapped a lanky arm around Dean’s waist; despite the age difference Sam was bigger than Dean. He easily stood a good few inches above Dean. They walked into the packed store and Sam dragged Dean down the food aisle. Dean looked around, smiling at people, taking in everything; he didn’t know how long it would be until he got to go out again. He didn’t want to miss a thing._

_Dean must have stalled though because Sam’s arm was now not around him and Dean felt naked. He looked around for Sam, and saw him near the top of the aisle. He made a run to follow him when he felt someone grab his arm, Dean twisted around about to ask them to let him go when he felt his knees buckle. The guy was quite large, almost as big as Dean’s own father, and very muscular. “Now, what’s a pretty thing like you doing in public without an alpha?” the man spoke, it was rough and sounded almost like a growl. Dean tried to twist his arm out of the guy’s grasp; he did not like this situation. “Get off of me!” he cried out. His cry must have alerted Sam because within seconds Dean was behind Sam, and Sam was baring his teeth, snarling viciously. “Keep your hands to yourself” Sam growled, his eyes flashing red. The man laughed, “Ok kid, he your brother?” Dean hid behind Sam and didn’t hear the answer, but the man chuckled. “We were just talking, you can’t keep him forever you know.” that made Sam growl again, he reached backwards to grab Dean’s shirt and Dean let him. He was confused and didn’t understand, but he would always do whatever Sam needed. The man looked between them but didn’t say anything for a while; Dean stepped closer to Sam, inhaling his scent. He smelled like home. The man must’ve lost interest because he left, Dean looked up with fear. What did the man mean Sam couldn’t keep him forever? Why, where was Dean going? Where was Sam going? Sam decided the food could wait another day as he dragged his brother out of the shop and dragged him all the way home._

_Once they were home Sam was snappy all day, him and John argued about the food situation but Dean salvaged the day by making a stew out of left overs. John ended up buying food the next day and all was revolved but ever since Dean didn’t like going out with Sam, because Sam got angry and an angry Sam scared Dean._

Dean kicked his legs before walking towards the wardrobe; he didn’t understand this feeling he had. He liked having a place to stay, he liked having a wardrobe that had all his clothes in, and he liked having a bedside table with photographs on it. He liked having a place he could say was his. He liked their tiny apartment, and sure he’d have liked a bigger one, but really he wanted somewhere permanent. Of course he’d never say that to John, John always said they had to keep moving. Sam was the one who argued, snapping that it wasn’t ‘healthy’ for Dean. Dean didn’t understand how being nomads affected his health but whatever.

Sam was at a sleep over at a friend’s, another thing Dean wasn’t allowed to do, which meant Dean wouldn’t even have Sam to distract him. He sighed, stripped out of his clothes and decided to sleep naked. Dad had distinct rules against that, because it was a weird thing when you shared a room with your brother, but Sam wasn’t coming home tonight and neither was Dad so Dean decided just for tonight he would.

 

Sam and Tommy, the boy he’d been having a sleepover with, had gotten into a pretty big argument. Mainly because Tommy was a beta and Sam himself was an alpha, Tommy was saying how ‘lucky’ Sam was for having such a ‘hot bitch’ for a brother. Sam had taken it as a compliment, up until Tommy said about all the things he’d do to Dean and Sam had seen red. Dean was _his property,_ not Tommy. Long story short, Sam had ended up going home after painting Tommy’s blue carpet red with Tommy’s face.

When he came home it was to the most beautiful scene in the world, Dean was lying across the bed naked as the day he was born. His defined butt, perky and tanned, was aimed at the air. His knees were brought under his knees, slick dripping from his crack, and his arms were under his head. Dean’s legs were slightly spread at an awkward angle which didn’t look comfortable but gave Sam the perfect view of all the slick leaking out from his brother’s body. Sam should probably wake his brother up, but he smelled delicious, and looked devine and Sam wanted.

Sam crawled onto the bed, causing a dip, dipped his head and licked a long strip from the bottom of Dean’s thights to just above his crack. He tasted even better than he smelt, and boy that was something. Dean’s sleeping form let out a little whine, and Sam smirked. Dean was such a good bitch for his little brother. Sam kitten licked at Dean’s hole and the sleeping omega began to make wanton noises. Sam almost envied his brother, waking up to such pleasure was a blessing, but Dean’s taste was melting the envy away. Sam lifted his hands and gripped Dean’s soft warm cheeks, spreading them so he could get further access and when Dean moaned loudly he knew his brother was finally awake.

Subconsciously Dean began to rock back onto the foreign penetrator in his ass, moaning in pleasure, “Whaa…?” Dean made an ever intelligent noise. He received a slap to his butt and moaned again, “good bitch” Sam growled into his arse, sending vibration through his channel and that made Dean whine more, rocking further into Sam. He felt so good; so much better, even that tiny shred of penetration was making him feel fuller, less numb. “Sam…” Dean moaned, but something wasn’t there, he needed something. “Please, please” Dean begged, desperate for whatever he didn’t have. Sam laughed, it was fond. He pulled back and Dean whined, “Need, need” he repeated. He couldn’t think straight all that mattered was Sam, and being full, and pleasing Sam, and Sam, and Sam, and… “Alpha” Dean cried out; he felt like crying.

It hurt so much.

Sam stroked down his brother’s back, climbing off of the bed. “Roll over” Sam commanded as if Dean was a dog, and Dean obeyed mindlessly, his legs were spread out, his arms on either side of his head; he was splayed out like a prize for Sam to take and take the boy would.

At seventeen he towered over Dean, he much bulkier now too, Dean was quite thin, bulky for his social status but thin none the less.

Sam slowly took off his shirt, the more Dean whined, the more his cock filled and the quicker he stripped.

 Dean seemed to notice this because he began to rock against nothing, just humping the air while he whined and moaned, begging, switching from ‘alpha’, to ‘Sam’, to ‘please, to ‘need’, and swapping them around. Once Sam was also naked he crawled onto the bed, he grabbed both of Dean’s wrist, held them in one hand held them above his head. “Moan pretty for me” Sam growled into his elder brother’s ear before gripping his cock and lining it up with his brother’s hole with his other hand. He rubbed up and down his brother’s hole with his dick, dipping his head so he could lick his brother’s nipple, sucking and nipping at it. Dean was such a good bitch, moaning pretty and bucking into his touch. “Sam please!” Dean begged, Sam stopped all movement then all at once thrusted into his brother, Dean cried out and Sam growled. “MINE!” he snarled, “Yours, yours” panted Dean.

Yes, dean wanted that, he wanted Sam to own him, he wanted Sam to never leave him, just him and Sam forever. “Gonna fill you up, pretty little bitch, have you bear my children. You’d like that wouldn’t you? I’ll keep you nice and kept in our house,” Sam grunted, “You’ll be mine, my bitch, my mate, _mine”_ in the back of his mind Dean was crying and screaming, because Sam was promising everything he couldn’t have. Sam breath was tickling his neck, “say it.” Sam growled before licking a stripe up Dean’s neck. “Say your mine, say I own you, say it and I’ll take you away Dean, I’ll get you a nice house with a picket fence. Call me your alpha” Sam growled, moaning as he went, fucking deeper and deeper within his brother, taking his innocence, he could feel his knot began to swell and Dean was moaning so perfectly for him. He’d keep that, that was his. He’d never let Dean go, not now he knew how he felt and tasted. “Yours, please, alpha, yours, so good for you, be so…” and then Sam snarled, biting down into the dip between Dean’s neck and his shoulder. Dean’s whole convulsed, shaking with his orgasm as his come hit Sam’s stomach in spurts. Sam felt his knot explode and his cum shoot up Dean’s tunnel. He slumped onto Dean, and Dean let out heavy breaths. Sam turned onto his side, holding Dean close and Dean snuggled into his chest. “Mine” Sam mumbled tired, nuzzling into Dean’s neck. Dean smelt like him, he smelt good.

Dean tangled his legs into his brother’s and Sam kissed his forehead.

Tomorrow would be the start of their new life together, their happily ever after and neither Winchester could wait.


End file.
